


The Christmas Sweater

by LiliBunny



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bardlings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bard AU, Barduil - Freeform, Barduil AU, Barduil Christmas, Bottom Thranduil, Christmas, Christmas barduil, Comfort/Angst, Drunk Thranduil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Good Parent Bard, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Middle Earth, Parent Thranduil, Smitten Bard, Thranduil AU, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Top Bard, bard being a good boyfriend, bard is a sweetheart, lonely thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a typical Christmas Eve, however Thranduil is alone. Everyone is celebrating with people they love, even his own son couldn't even stop by. Deciding to get drunk Thranduil wallows over the holiday without his late wife and son or his boyfriend Bard. After getting quite drunk he decides to look through old Christmas boxes and finds an old gift Legolas had given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to get into the Holiday Spirit.  
> So this is the result  
> **If you have any Barduil prompts see the bottom of the fic for my tumblr to send them my way :)

It was Christmas Eve, most of the city was spending their holiday with their respective families. Celebrating their time together, children anxiously waiting for Santa Claus to visit their homes. A charming notion, however Thranduil's son was all grown up, too busy with his own life and a vendetta to return home to visit his father for Christmas. So, here he was alone in his big home. Empty, but filled with memories this place was in the middle of the woods outside of the city.  


Not even the deer who paid him nightly visits could soothe the loneliness the blonde was feeling on this night. As much as it belittled his pride to admit, Thranduil hated being alone. He had done it for so long it became a second nature, but when the unexpected of his new lover Bard entered his life he found himself knowing no other life. However, this night the male knew his boyfriend was spending time with his children. Thranduil held visions in his mind of exactly how Bard was spending this Christmas Eve.  


He was most likely cooking away, miserably with his eldest at his side to make sure he didn't burn their small apartment down. Probably drinking hot chocolate with a bit of marshmallow sticking to the rough patches of his facial hair. Possibly curled up with little Tilda in his arms reading a Christmas story to them all.  


It broke Thranduil's heart to picture such a scene, but not in sadness. He loved those children as if they were his very own. He couldn't help but regret his mistake of creating a distance with his own son whom he had hoped in time would forgive him for his selfishness. He had changed, and it was thanks to Bard. Which is why he couldn't allow himself to be selfish, not even at this time of the season where the loneliness of memories without his wife haunting him. His boyfriend deserved to celebrate this time of the season with his children, and make all the memories he could.  


Standing up from his position in the backyard, Thranduil entered his home his empty wine glass in hand ready for his now 5th glass. The blonde was strong, he didn't cry. Though, feeling alone like this and getting drunk to pass the night away wasn't helping his emotions. Shuffling to the closet where he kept all the past Christmas decorations and memories the male pulled out a box nearly tripping over himself in the process. Letting his bottom fall to the wooden floor sluggishly, he opened the box.  


Inside, there was a few old ornaments-old things his wife had decorated for their tree. Crafts Legolas had made as a toddler in school. Simple things that made him smile and tear up slightly at the memories each object no matter how small brought him. Near the bottom of the box the blonde found an old Christmas Sweater, with not doubt it was his. It was an old tacky thing, not as awful as the overly decorated commercial things they were selling now a days, but it was traditional. It was knitted black sweater with a pair of Elks facing each other in a Nordic design. Between those beautiful creatures sewn together in knit work was a snowflake proudly right in the center. An old gift from Legolas he had never taken the chance to wearing. Quickly tugging it over his head he smiled to himself sniffing its warm seeing it still fit. Letting himself rest onto his back in the center of the floor he stared at the lights of his lit Christmas Tree, not one present underneath.  


Thranduil felt he must have lay there for hours staring at the twinkling lights of the shy decorated tree. With a loud banging at his door Thranduil glanced drunkenly at his front door, his hair swaying like water across the wooden surface. He turned his head away, pushing the thought that someone could possibly be at his door as inconclusive. The thought soon pushed away as there was another pair of knocks much louder than the previous, his brows furrowing as he glanced once again at the confounded door the blonde slowly rolled onto his stomach slowly attempting to level himself and his swaying vision. "Coming, Just wai-t a mo-moment." He stuttered balancing himself on the chair his legs wobbling as he stood tall.  


It took him a moment before he finally was able to reach the door, which was already being unlocked from the outside. The door swung open to reveal his boyfriend covered in a fresh brush of fluffy snow. Confused, Thranduil shook his head not believing his eyes. "Wai-Wait Wait wait." He held his hands up trying to make sense of this situation. "You're supposed-d to be at home." He smiled poking at Bard's chest.  


"Thran why didn't you answer my texts? Did you even hear my calls?" Bard said softly, slowly guiding his boyfriend over to the couch. Settling him down Bard reached for his love's phone which was on the floor lit up from 8 notifications of himself. Sighing, the brunette looked up to see Thranduil fell on his side face down into the couch. Lifting Thranduil back up he positioned him against a pillow. "There you go. Wait there. Don't move."  


Thranduil giggled, he giggled like he were nothing but a three year old as he tried to stay put as his boyfriend had told him. Bard returned in the room with a wet cloth pressing it to the blonde's forehead. He stopped as he was about to brush it along Thranduil's cheek noticing the redness and tear streaks stained across them. A look of regret flashed across Bard's face as he pressed the cold washcloth washing them away. "Thran-"  


"You're supposed to be at home." Thranduil said softly, his eyes shining under the tree's light. "Who's watching the kids?" He asked with suspicion while trying to focus on one of the 3 Bard's he was seeing.  


"Sigrid's holding the fort for me while I check on you. Good thing I did. Should have answered your phone. I told you I was coming over tonight." He sighed as shrugging off his heavy jacket revealing himself in a dark gray henley and a pair of red plaid flannel sleep pants. As Thranduil's vision slowly came into focus he saw his love had his hair tied back away from his face with a worried look across his features.  


"What do you mean?" He questioned as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings the more Bard soothed him pressing the cloth to his heated face. "Its Christmas Eve."  


"Exactly, You're not spending Christmas alone Thran. I thought Legolas was supposed to come by?" He questioned running a hand through his love's blonde hair softly trying to relax him.  


Thranduil snorted swatting slightly at the air. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. Not even a call. He's out being better than me in anyway he can."  


"Thran-"  


Thranduil pushed at his love's hand. "No- He left without me able to say anything about it. Off doing who knows what without any contact. He hates me Bard." His eyes watered slightly.  


Bard tugged the other into his arms hugging him tightly. "No love, no. I'm sure something just came up. He love's you. Just give it some time. Now," He pressed a kiss to Thranduil's cheek softly. "I've got something for you."  


Reaching behind him, the brunette pulled out a bag. Sneaking his hand in the bag he pulled out a pair of brown antlers attached to a headband. "Let's have some fun hm?" He smiled sweetly as placing said headband upon his love's head.  


Thranduil couldn't help, but smile. This is why he loved Bard, he always knew how to make everything better. He felt ridiculous though with the bells jingling from each movement he made of his head. Leaning forward softly with a soft jingle of those little bells, Thranduil pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Their lips joining, Bard's hands brushed up the blonde's thigh's resting upon his hips. Tugging Thranduil closer to him, Bard massaged circles into the soft skin under the blonde's sweater as said blonde deepened their kiss.  


With a growl, Bard lifted Thranduil up into his arms and began to carry the male to his room, legs circling his back. With a soft thud he dropped the male onto the sheets pressing soft worshiping kisses to his love's neck. Letting his teeth nip the skin he licked the shell of the known sensitive area. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Bard asked with a kiss to the male's lobe. "We don't have to." He felt the blonde shiver beneath him at the tone of his voice.  


Thranduil had no doubt in his mind, he wanted his love tonight, right now. "Yes. Tonight. As long as your children don't mind me stealing you away for a little longer." He panted already parting his legs with excitement.  


Bard hummed in approval letting his rough hands tug at Thranduil's pajama bottoms. "Sigrid can cover me a little longer." He tugged off the remainder of his bottoms letting his hands roam free along the soft skin of the blonde's thighs. "I like your jumper where did you get it?"  


"Old Christmas Gift from Legolas." Thranduil said panting already growing hard with anticipation.  


Bard tugged off his henley quickly tossing it to the floor before letting his hands roam under the sweater. "My thanks to him. It suits you." He lifted it up to the blonde's chin letting his lips suck and nip at the pink tips of Thranduil's nipples. "Just like you to love your deer."  


His eyes searching the lights of the ceiling, Thranduil's still sobering mind held trouble keeping his body from being so honest. With someone like Bard who knew it inside and out, there was no use in hiding his sounds.  


Pulling away, Bard leaned to his back letting his head fall to his boyfriend's pillows. "Come ere'" The blonde shivered looking at that beautiful smile his Welsh lover smiled upon him. That accent was always something he loved to hear. No matter what came from those lips it sounded like heaven. Crawling over Bard, Thranduil was lead suddenly over his boyfriend's face. Not much a second to protest, he found himself bracing against the wall moaning as Bard's tongue licked upon his entrance. The scruff of his beard rubbing softly against the inside of his thighs.  


His back arching, he couldn't think of anything but the heat consuming him. Still wearing the obnoxious pair of antlers with bells upon his head and his beloved Christmas sweater his hips moved on their own accord as Bard's tongue thrust inside. The hot appendage lapping his insides moving around made his legs tremble in Bard's hands which caressed him soothingly.  


"Hng. Bard-"  


He tried to speak, but each time was cut off by a growl beneath him vibrating up inside his body making his cock leak. Before he could find such sweet release, He was lifted up from his lover's mouth, his insides clenching tight trying to seek purchase. Guided slowly down his blue eyes near sparkled locking with a sea of green. "I love you." He said softly pressing a kiss to Bard's lips not caring where they had been. He loved this man, so much he would die for him if such a fate came to them.  


His hand reaching behind him he gave the brunette a few fierce pumps of his member watching Bard's face heat in want. A strong hand brushed against his cheek softly cupping it in its palm. "I love you too Thran. So very much." Guiding the thick cock in his hands to his hole, Thranduil held onto his lover's hand while slowly impaling himself upon it with a loud throaty moan. Bard groaning in the process growled leaning up kissing along the exposed skin of his love's neck. As Thranduil lifted his hips slowly he let them fall fast resulting in yet another arch of his back and vocal gasp.  


It was not long before Bard's hands crawled up Thranduil's sweater upon the strong of his back tugging him down with his quickening thrusts. The force tugging him down hard making his love mewl sweet moans. Each thrust bouncing the blonde made the small bells upon his head sound all the more fierce.  


"So beautiful. You're beautiful darlin' " Bard grunted, his accent getting thicker as he thrust in deep strong thrusts with the snap of his hips making Thranduil's body tremble as he road his lover's cock. With a soft touch of his lips to Thranduil's throat made the blonde near whine at the heat curling in his core. He was close, they both knew it.  


This was love. A moment like this couldn't be described as anything, but. The soft push past the tight clenching muscle inside the blonde consistently drove both of them further to completion. The more Bard angled himself the more Thranduil found himself near weeping at the brush against his deepest depths.  


"Ba-rd" He gasped as he held tight onto Bard's neck, fingers tangling in the brunette's hair Thranduil felt his end coming.  
His own coming near, Bard pressed soft kisses to his lover's ear. "Come for me Thran. Let me hear you." He grunted as he thrust a little faster. "I love you."  


Not more than a moment later Thranduil's head fell back with a loud moan, nails digging into Bard's back dragging angry lines down the flesh. His insides clenched tight squeezing his love's cock with a shaking intensity of his orgasm. Bard too found himself spent as he grunted spilling himself deep inside his blonde haired boyfriend.  
Trembling they both were intertwined with one another.  


It wasn't for minutes later of panting breaths Bard pulled out of Thranduil with a groan of displeasure not wanting to part. Slowly standing from the bed he thought best to clean the other up before putting him to bed. Returning with a cloth to do just that he smiled at the sight of his lover already asleep, blonde tresses scattered across the surface of that messy king bed. Crawling beneath the covers, the brunette gently cleaned away their mess of their lovemaking before tugging Thranduil into his arms protectively against his chest. Pressing a kiss to his love's shoulder he took off the antlers setting them to the bedside table. Running his hands through the blonde's silky hair he inhaled his scent peacefully rubbing circles against the soft skin of his love's stomach.  


.  
.  
.  


It was Christmas morning when Thranduil awoke from his slumber. Looking beside him he believed it all to be a dream of drunkin hallucinations. However, the pair of antlers on his bedside table proved not. The door to his room creaked open to reveal his love in the fitted henley and plaid bed head and all. Wait..It was Christmas morning. Where were the-  


"Wait-The kids-" He began more worried about them since it appeared he had stolen their father away for the night.  


"They're already here. Waiting for you to get up so we can open presents." His love smiled softly approaching the bed. "I picked them up last night and tucked them in your guest room. Thought you wouldn't mind us joining you for Christmas. Though just so you know Tilda wants you to do her hair later today."  


Thranduil was at a lost for words. "But..why?" He questioned unprepared to have his love and children spend such a blessing of a day with him.  


Chuckling Bard crawled in the bed hovering over Thranduil. "I think you know the answer to that my love. We love you. We couldn't imagine being anywhere else. We are all together. " He pressed a chaste kiss to Thranduil's lips. "Now, lets get up. Before the kids come in. Get that butt up and get some clothes on." He chuckled as patting playfully at his lover's rear end. "You've got some presents to open."  


The pair emerged from Thranduil's room some minutes later seeing Bard's beautiful children patiently waiting in Thranduil's living room with the tree that was once empty now filled with presents all around. "Alrighty darlin's go ahead and attack." Bard chuckled as leading Thranduil to the couch preparing him some coffee as the children opened their wrapped gifts. Some were from Bard, and others Thranduil had stashed away to give to them when they were supposed to meet after the holidays, as well as a few from the man in the red suit himself for Tilda.  


Smiling at the sight Thranduil was taken aback by a knock upon his door. Turning to Bard who had nothing but a bright smile across his face as he made way to open the door for him. "One of your presents is here." He said excitedly before opening the door.  


Behind that door, was something Thranduil had asked for, but never thought he'd receive. "Legolas..." He whispered beneath his breath at the sight of his son all bundled up in much winter garments as if he has never seen a winter.  


Shyly Legolas stepped into their family home passing a look of Thanks to Bard before turning to Thranduil. "Hello Ada."  


Slowly standing, Thranduil moved across the room looking over his son. It has been a good three years since he had last seen him. Checking quickly over his sons matured face he tugged Legolas into his arms. "So glad to have you home."  


"I've missed you Ada." Legolas murmured into his father's ear hugging him equally tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never called. I just...didn't know what to say."  


Thranduil shook his head pulling away from their joining embrace. "Nothing. All is forgiven. Can you forgive me? "  


"Of course I do." Legolas smiled, then looked to Tilda. "This must be little Tilda." He crouched down to her level. The little girl nodded looking up to the blonde. "Here, brought this for you. It's from Sweden. I hope you take good care of her." Tugging out of his bag, a beautiful baby doll was presented to her.  


Tilda gone speechless hugged the doll close to her chest embracing Legolas in the process who then proceeded to introduce himself to the rest of Bard's children.  


As doing so, Bard tugged Thranduil away from the scene. "So, you mad at me?" He asked Thranduil softly with a goofy smile upon his face taking the blonde's hands into his own.  


"Mad at you? How could I? You..You got him here?" Thranduil said looking up to his love.  


Sheepishly the brunette looked off to the children. "I emailed him a month or so ago wanting to scold him, but he said he was afraid to contact you. So after we talked it out I told him he needed to see you. He was supposed to be here last night, but his flight was delayed so he sent me to check up on you. Love, you should have told me you had no plans for Christmas. You have spent the past years with us, what made this year so different?" Bard questioned him tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.  


"I didn't want to ruin your time with your family with me being there. Christmas is a time for family." Thranduil commented softly feeling guilty for 'stealing' another Christmas from Bard and his family.  


"It is isn't it." Bard said as stepping away walking about the kitchen. Grabbing the antlers from last night nonchalantly placing them on his boyfriend's head.  


"You're ridiculous." Thranduil smiled softly shaking his head to hear the bells jingle.  


Bard chuckled lightly reaching into his pant pocket. "Maybe." He tugged a small package out of it slowly approaching his boyfriend. "But, I want to be your ridiculous." Thranduil stopped breathing as he watched Bard fall to one knee right before him. In the brunette's hand in unwrapped paper was a beautiful ring. Nothing fancy, but elegant in its own way. "Truth is I had my own selfish gain of wanting Legolas here today, besides your own happiness. I wanted him here, along with my children to witness me come before you and ask you to be part of my family. Join us all as a family." Thranduil's eyes were watering looking down at the man before him. Looking behind him he saw their children watching them, Bain recording them with his phone. Turning back he smiled choking back a sob. "Thranduil, Thran, the love of the life to the ridiculous man before you, Will you marry me?"  


Thranduil was nodding so fast he fell to the floor hugging Bard to himself holding out his hand for the ring to be then slid onto his finger. Both standing he smiled so bright his eyes were the brightest of blue. "Yes. Forever, Always, Yes."  


They joined in a soft passionate kiss, there in their pajamas on a Christmas morning in the kitchen. Wiping away his tears of happiness Thranduil looked at Bard near in a loss for words. Bard hugged him close tapping on the bells of his reindeer headband. "You're so special to me my deer" He teased with a pun while pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek.  


Thranduil looked to the children with a smile. "Lets go open the rest of your presents" He smiled looking to Bard as they followed the kids into the other room. Hand in hand, Thranduil couldn't have wished for anything more this Christmas Morning.

 

\--  
This turned out a lot longer than I was planning lol.  
If you have a barduil prompt shoot me an idea through my tumblr ask: http://lilibunny.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
